Compound crossbows typically have a pulley (e.g., cams, wheels) disposed at the end of one or both of the respective bow limbs. Further, the crossbow may have one or more cables associated with the pulley(s), where the cable(s) typically tie from the end of one bow limb to the end or the other bow limb. The cable(s) usually cross the barrel of the crossbow through a barrel slot or cable slot, which allows the cable(s) to move freely during a draw and release, for example, without interfering with other crossbow operations. However, due to the crossing of the cables, and/or the disposition of the cables in the barrel slot, there is a likelihood that the cables can rub against each other, and/or against the edges of the barrel slot, which may lead to premature cable wear (e.g., and failure).